Clean up on Aisle 2
by April-Showers82
Summary: This is a story of how Jacob married Bella. Sometimes there are messes that need to be cleaned up before one can move forward. Banner by OTB.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:. Hi all! I was inspired by a prompt on FRAR or Free Writers And Readers. The prompt was about a man reading the instructions, twice. I intended for this to be a one shot, but I am already writing chapter 2, lol. So here's my story. Please let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just correcting her mistakes. ?

"Look, Bells, I read the instructions, twice! I just don't understand how this happened," Jacob explained.

"Jacob, honey, sweetie, I get what you're saying, but that doesn't explain why there's soap and water flooding our kitchen floor!" Bella says exasperated. She was ecstatic when Jacob bought the dishwasher for her birthday. Although, never one to really like or accept gifts, this gift here, this dishwasher, was a blessing to her swollen ankles as she entered her third trimester with their first child.

Jacob knew that the kitchen was Bella's domain, as rustic and chauvinistic as that sounds. But, it's true. He knew that Bella was most at ease caring for others through cooking meals. There she could shine without an audience. Her need to nourish and supply for people's needs begins and ends in the kitchen. He also knew that their little boy didn't like for his mommy to stand still while she washed dishes. He would constantly kick and move about for attention, Jacob believed. That's why Jacob decided to cross into uncharted waters, literally, and install a dishwasher for Bella.

"Jacob, I'm calling Embry. He'll know what to do," Bella said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, even though you are great with your hands and working on cars, kitchen appliances are just not your area of strength. Plus, Embry is a plumber! He'll know exactly what went wrong and fix it."

"Ugh! Bells, my brother will never let me live this down! He'll tell Dad and then the Pack will find out, then…" Jacob began to explain and ramble.

"Well, Jacob there are some things that we are just not good at. Once you accept that you can move on. And don't Alpha order the Pack not to tease you either. It will keep you humble," Bella says with a smirk.

"Oh, you think that is funny, huh?" Jacob asks trying not to show the real hurt he felt about what she said.

"Jacob, I didn't mean for you to think that I want them to tease you, it's just that it can be one more way for you guys and girls to be normal. That's all I meant, baby," Bella said hoping to soothe her husband's ruffled wolf and feelings.

"Oh, alright! I'll call Embry."

"Yay! I promise to make this worthwhile for you!"

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" Jacob says with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Down, boy. You'll just have to wait and see," Bella says saucily as she walks away slowly through the flood in her kitchen.

Jacob just watches his wife go and is once again amazed by how much better his wife's coordination is since she's been pregnant. It seems as if Bella gained a new self confidence that allows her to walk and not trip over air. Both Jacob and his wolf were happy about this new prospect and Jacob's wolf really wanted to keep her pupped as often as possible. Jacob knew that his wife just needed something to nudge her along into the woman that he always knew she could be. The woman that her ex-leech could never understand. His overzealous drive to keep Bella depended on him and his magic eightball sister backfired in the most beautiful of ways.

Jacob remembered one of the most happiest days of his life. He had just returned and decided to go to her wedding to the leech so that he could see for himself just how beautiful she'll be before he is finally forced to give up on her. Jacob sat with his dad, Seth, and Sue right behind Renee and her husband, Phil. The chair on the other side of Renee was empty only because Charlie was with Bella to walk her down the aisle.

His father, Seth, and Sue gave Jacob looks of support and solidarity. They all knew how he felt about Bella and were proud of the strength he was showing to let his one true love go. They all stood as the wedding march began. Jacob sat on the outside seat so that Bella could see him clearly as she passed. Which is exactly what she did.

Bella was shocked and excited to see that Jacob had finally returned. Her heart finally eased it's torment now that she could see her best friend. Bella smiles a beautiful and happy smile at Jacob and he returns it with a hint of melancholy and resignation. Charlie sees Jacob and hopes against hope that he would stop this farce of a wedding that his daughter insisted that she wanted. Even after they had discussed how she really felt about marriage. However, Jacob just stood there smiling at Bella and letting her walk right by him. Charlie was confused until he looked at Billy and realized that Jacob has given up on his daughter.

Charlie was more than a little angry at Jacob, even Edward received a glare from him, but who Charlie was really mad at was himself. Charlie knew that he should have done more, been more present and really just emphasize how much better Bella would be with Jacob. He already saw Jacob as his son, so he hoped that Jacob and Bella would end up together. But as they passed and Jacob made no move to touch her, Charlie began to lose faith. Charlie continues to walk Bella down the aisle to that punk he hates with a passion.

Charlie and Bella walked up to the head of the aisle. Edward held out his hand for Bella to grab when Charlie suddenly stands in the way. Edward stares at Charlie, but surprisingly he can't read what the other man is thinking. Trying not to show his shock, Edward maintains a cool façade as he faces Charlie.

"Listen here. I don't like you and I don't believe that you are good enough for my daughter. If you ever hurt her again you can best believe that you will find your ass on fire. And your little fortune cookie sister won't know when that will happen."

Every supernatural creature was shocked at what Charlie said. No one saw it coming. All of sudden Jacob bursts into laughter. Seth isn't too far behind, trying in vain to keep his composure. Billy and Sue look at their sons and wonder what in the world got into them and what did Charlie say to get them to react this way.

"Jacob, what's so funny?" Billy questions Jacob. However, Jacob can't respond because he's laughing too hard. Sue turns to Seth and he immediately shuts up.

"Seth? Won't you clue everyone else in on why you two were laughing so hard?"

"Uh...um...no?" Seth replies a bit unsure of how to answer his mother.

"No? No! Boy, if you don't open that big mouth of yours and tell me the truth, I swear you will regret it! Now, talk!"

Jacob just laughs that much harder. Seth glares at Jacob which sends him into another laughing fit.

"You know, you're not making this any better," Seth tells Jacob. Everyone could see that Seth was embarrassed by Sue's outburst and Jacob's extreme laughing.

Meanwhile Charlie, Bella, and Edward look on at the antics from the Quileute's section. Charlie looks like he wants to say something, but is holding back. Bella tries her best not to laugh with Jacob at poor Seth's misfortune. Edward stands at the alter and glares daggers at the Quileutes for trying, and succeeding, to ruin his wedding to Bella.

Edward glances at Alice hoping to get a read from her of what to expect next, but all she can give is an imperceptible negative shake of her head. There's nothing to see with the wolves in attendance. Alice felt bad for her brother because she knew that he hates being caught unaware, especially where Bella and Jacob are concerned. Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and starts to speak, but gets interrupted by Charlie. Again.

"What are you laughing at Jacob? This could have been you up here. At least I would have gained a son that I not only love, but actually like."

Jacob abruptly stops laughing and just looks at Charlie. Charlie stares back hoping that Jacob would take the bait. He had a lot riding on Jacob. Yeah, Charlie knew that Bella is probably upset and embarrassed by him right now, but to hell with it! Bella needed a wake-up call now!

Jacob takes his time before he responds.

"Charlie, you've known me all my life. Practically helped my father raise me. So you know that what I have to say is true. I love Bella with my whole heart and soul. She has always been the only girl that I have ever seen and wanted. Not just as a girlfriend, but as a best friend most importantly. I see her in all her glory, flaws and all, and I love them because they make her the woman she is today. I love that she has such a big heart that she would rather hurt herself than a friend. That she cares for people, in what many may see as simple ways, but I see the time and effort she puts in to help people individually. Like with my father. Bella knows that my job often keeps me extremely busy, so she fixes diabetic friendly meals to tide him over until I get home. She helps me with school work when I get stuck. She's a great listener, when she's allowed to hang around her friends. But most of all, I love her strength. The strength that she doesn't believe or see that she has. This strength allowed her to leave familiar territory with her mother and come to permanently live in Forks with her father. A change that would certainly rattle anyone. She's been hurt and her heart nearly destroyed by a callous know-it-all who broke up with her and left her lost, cold, and afraid in the woods, miles away from her home. Her strength also encompasses forgiveness. She forgives those she truly loves, even when they don't deserve it. The only thing I regret is that she doesn't see and understand my love for her. I would fight to the death, just to keep her heart beating. However, she doesn't want that. She wants someone who has broken her so bad that it took months for her to heal. She wants those who chose each other and left her hanging without a goodbye or even a screw you loser note. She wants what she thinks is perfect and beautiful and elegant, but is nothing but sparkling glass. She rather choose what she thinks is safe than to trudge through life and enjoy the ups and getting through the downs with someone who is equally imperfectly human as she is. So, I say all of this to let everyone know where I stood, but now I have to let her go. She doesn't want me. She doesn't want to admit that she's in love with me too. Hell, she doesn't even want my friendship, really. What more can I do?"

Everyone is silent. Tears fall from so many eyes. People witnessed a man who loves with his whole heart, let his heart go. Many women cursed Bella, in their heads, for hurting Jacob, but we're secretly glad to maybe have a chance with this wonderful, beautifully sweet man. Edward's face lights up with glee. He thinks to himself that he's finally won and that Bella is completely his. That is until he takes a good look at Bella.

Bella can't believe what she hears. Jacob just completely put his love for her out in the open and admitted before everyone how she has crushed the heart he freely gave her. Shame flooded her as she listened to Jacob's clear assessment of her. No blinders, no rose colored lens warped his view of her and he still wants her. Correction, wanted her. Bella's heart nearly gave way when she heard Jacob say that he was letting her go. Devastated by the very real loss of her best friend and lover of her heart, Bella can't help but sob.

Bella decides to finally be honest with not only herself, but with Edward and especially Jacob.

"Jacob, I do love you. In fact I am in love with you. I was so scared that you would see the real me and run in the other direction. It killed me being apart these last few months. I begged and pleaded with Seth to bring back word, any word of your whereabouts, but he couldn't give me anything. To hear that you love me and truly see me makes my heart soar. I know without a doubt that what you've said is true, but what can I really offer you? My life and my heart are no longer my own. I can't give you something that another owns. I wish that I could be with you, but I can't. I know that it's selfish, but I believed that you would never give up on me. That you would be my best friend even when my heart stops beating. Unfortunately, I've lost you and I'm not sure if I can ever get you back."

"Bella, what are you saying?" Edward asks. Fear is evident in his face.

"I'm saying the truth Edward. I'm telling the man that is no longer my best friend that I am in love with him, but can't have him."

"I thought that you loved only me, Bella! I came back for you. I defied my own good sense to be with you…"

"Yes, you did. You also hurt me in ways that is still hard for me to understand. Jacob was right about everything he said about you and your family. I forgave you out of fear of losing you and your family. Now, I see that by holding on to you, I've almost lost my other family and most importantly, myself. Edward I can't marry you. Not with my heart divided. I know that there is someone out there for you who you'll be perfect for, as she will be for you. That woman just isn't me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Bella says to the crowd. "I'm so, so very sorry Jacob," Bella says looking him directly in the eyes before running off down the aisle.

Nobody made a sound or move to comfort the sobbing runaway bride. Shock was clearly what everyone felt. Jacob was shocked for another reason. His wolf whined and clawed at him to chase Bella. Ever since he first felt his wolf, the wolf liked Bella enough, but left the man to his own devices when it came to her. Now, he was frantically trying to get Jacob to chase her down and claim her before the bloodsuckers could get their claws into her again. Jacob looked at Edward and saw that his façade faded away to reveal the true hunter inside. Fear like no other gripped Jacob's heart and quicker than anyone could see, he dashed after Bella.

Jacob finally understood what it meant for his wolf to completely want Bella. The wolf knew of her feelings, but wouldn't actively pursue her until she admitted them to herself and others out loud. Jacob's wolf is a proud wolf, the true Alpha of the Pack. He knew that the mate for them had to be bold and proud, but humble. The man and wolf needed a mate who could balance them when times were tough. And now, after all this time, the heartache and pain paid off in spades.

Jacob's feelings about imprinting were confirmed the moment his wolf wanted to chase after Bella. For them, imprinting was never on the table. They had the gift of choice. To choose the mate that was best for them, the Pack, and tribe. Imprinting was to prevent the other wolves from taking the Alpha's chosen mate, causing chaos within the Pack.

At the alter Emmett grabs Edward just before he could take off after Bella and Jacob. Edward turns, glares, and growls at Emmett. Although Emmett was sad that Bella wouldn't be joining them, he was actually proud of her for standing up for herself choosing what is best for her. He glanced at Rosalie, who too held on to Alice in similar fashion. The couple knew what needed to be done.

"You can growl at me and give me the stink eye all you want. You are definitely not chasing after that girl. She told the absolute truth, straight from the heart, as painful for her as it was. You will not take her choices from her again. I won't let you."

"And neither will I, Alice. I know how you two tag teamed that poor girl. No one believed me, until now. As you can see, the ruse is up, Alice," Rosalie gleefully told Alice.

Alice didn't need her sight to see that nothing her and Edward did now will stop these new change of events. Bella really chose for herself and left nothing for her or Edward to "gently" manipulate to their liking. Alice shoulders sagged in defeat. Edward saw this and gave up.

He no longer cared what anyone thought of him. However, still conscious of the humans around them, Edward nodded to Emmett and walked off in the opposite way from where Bella ran. Jasper came over to Alice and gathered her into his arms. He sent out waves of comfort and peace to everyone, hoping to stem off the worse of the possible reactions.

Charlie was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he see things playing out like this. Billy caught Charlie's eye, giving his best friend a thumbs up. Both men hearts rejoiced with hope renewed.

"Hey, Chief. Want to knock back a few Vitamin R's?"

"You bet! You're buying of course, Old Man!" Billy says as Charlie wheels him away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You really made me happy. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: All characters and original storyline belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2

Jacob reaches the last point where Bella stopped. He noticed that her new car is missing. Without thought, Jacob phases on the fly and runs to the Swan's home. He wanted to catch her before anyone else got to her.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Billy are driving back from the store and diner. They are on their way to Billy's house. The two make small talk while in the cruiser. Once, they reach the Black's home, Charlie sets up their snacks, Vitamin R's, and dinner for the upcoming game on TV. After a while, Billy's curiosity can't be contained anymore.

"Alright, Charlie. We've been friends since we were practically in diapers. What was with you today at that sham of a wedding your daughter, who I'm so very proud of right now, ran away from?"

Charlie took his time before he answered Billy. "Bill, it took me a while to see some things. Some things that I had in fact noticed from the very beginning, but really didn't take into account," Charlie starts.

Billy knows that this is one of their serious conversations, so he turns off the TV and gives Charlie his undivided attention and unconditional support. "Charlie, what happened?"

"Harry's death and funeral, then Bells' sudden runaway adventures, and her subsequent agreement to marry Fuckward."

Billy is both shocked and impressed with Charlie. Guilt hangs heavy on Billy's shoulders. "I have a feeling that I, too may have had a role in this."

"You're right, you did. As well as Jake, Sam, Seth, and especially Leah." Charlie tells Billy. He can see Billy is getting uncomfortable and is starting to feel guilty. Charlie delights in it at first, but remembers that he is just as much to blame. So he trudges on with the story.

"I am embarrassed to admit that I should have seen things earlier than I did. I knew that there was something funny, odd even, about the Cullens. But I turned a blind eye to it because the citizens and especially the mayor were excited and so accepting of them. My gut was telling me that something was out of place, until it suddenly stopped one day after meeting Carlisle."

Billy remembers that day vividly. His own reaction was volatile when he heard that Charlie had met with the Cold One who knew his grandfather and made the current standing treaty with him.

"Remember that boating accident down at the quay?"

"I remember."

"Well, it was when I had to speak with Carlisle to make my report and any impending arrests that things turned strange. My first thought when I met Carlisle was that he was unbelievably beautiful. You know that was a shock to me. Then I noticed the bags under his eyes, faint but there. It seemed as if he tried to put makeup on to conceal them. I chalked it up to the story that everyone was given about him and his family moving from Alaska to Forks and the fact that he was the number one doctor with the most versatile experience at Forks General, to date. So, I assumed that he wasn't sleeping enough for being in such high demand. I went to his office to gather information when I noticed the pictures of his family. All of them, every last one of them looked just like Carlisle. I couldn't believe it. He noticed my reaction and told me that story they gave everyone about how his family came to be. Yet, something still didn't settle with me. I was too at ease with everything, which at the time I welcomed."

"I remember. In fact I was almost glad that you were okay with it because you were under a lot of stress and had so many people breathing down your neck. But, I wondered about your complete about face concerning the Cullens."

"Yeah, well it was much later and after multiple meetings that I became complacent just like everyone else in Forks. Bella finally comes home and things change, strangely so. When Bella caught Shitward's attention, I was both worried and dazzled by the implications. Fast forward to Harry dying and it's because his children turned into wolves."

Complete shock is all over Billy's face. He was certain everything was hidden from the rest of the population, especially Charlie. Billy couldn't figure out how in the world Charlie found out about the wolves. Billy knew that he had to hear the rest of this tale.

"Don't look so surprised. Remember, we grew up together and your father used to tell us the stories about the wolves and Cold Ones. I had came home in a daze after Harry died and I saw a huge reddish brown wolf run into the woods behind my house. I thought I was hallucinating and I just wanted to go straight to bed. However, when I went inside the house and I found out by a hastily scribbled note that Bella had left to save Edward. At the time she had no phone, so I knew that there was no way I could get in touch with her. Depressed even more, I just sat in my recliner trying to figure out what happened and why she would chase after that no good sonofa…" Charlie stops and takes a breath and a deep pull on his Vitamin R.

"I must have dozed off. I was dreaming of a huge wolf. It was in the woods by your house. At first I was scared out of my mind. I hoped that it wasn't looking for something to eat, like me. I tried to be quiet, but I accidentally stepped on a twig which caught the wolf's attention. It's head shot up in my direction and I was frozen right on the spot. We stared at each other for a while until I got a good look at its eyes. They seemed so human. Like it had the intelligence of a man. It triggered the memory of the same type of wolves we saw back when we were kids. It was like around the time that your Grandfather stopped telling the tales and your father picked up. Remember how we tried to follow Ephraim into the woods, but he would always catch us? Well, looking at this wolf made me think of him, immediately. I jerked awake and the first thing on my mind was that everything we were told was real. I started putting things together, like how did Sam find Bella, how did almost all the kids change overnight, especially Leah, and seeing that wolf leave my house...it just started to make sense. I figured that if there was wolves, then Cold Ones were not to far away.

"I was still baffled by how Alice was able to swoop in and get Bella before I could even get home. I knew that Jake was with Bella because he said that they got caught in the storm and he was going to ride with Bella so that she could change and to keep her company until I got home. It was like Alice was psychic and knew the right time to steal Bella from the house. After Bells came home,she was different. Almost like a POW with PTSD. Edward clung to her like a parasite. The girl couldn't go anywhere without him always showing up or being there. Now this is what finalized things. The day that Jacob came and told me about the bikes, I was extremely upset with them. But, I got to thinking that if all the trouble she got into with Jake was a couple of motorcycles, then I was okay, not happy mind you, but okay with it. Once Bella got home, I saw the confrontation between Edward and Bella and Jacob. I honestly didn't know what to think. As she argued with Jake, I saw a glimpse of the girl she used to be before Renee married her latest beau and before Edward came into her life. I was so upset and disgusted with the whole situation. I called Bella in and Edward followed right on her heels. The girl couldn't walk up the stairs without him holding on to her. I thought at the moment that Bella would have been better off with Jake instead. As soon as I thought that, Edward winced and tried to placate me so that he could stay longer. I was not having it. I told him no, but I was thinking worse things than what I was saying. I figured that I would test what I saw from Edward the next time he came around. The very next day as I was leaving for the station, I drove up the street and that that...thing was parked right up the street. As if he was just waiting for me to leave. I drove past him and all I could think was that I hated him and I wished that Bella had left him to die like he did her in the woods. The boy grimaced and turned away. I was still too angry to notice that detail. It wasn't until much later that I realized that Edward only reacted after I thought what I did as I passed him. That's when everything hit like a lightening bolt. I had finally pieced everything together and I was ashamed that I didn't catch on quicker.

"Here I am, the Chief of Police and I had these strange beings running around my town, right under my nose. Then I was really mad because Bella seemed to be in the thick of it. None of these issues started until she hooked up with Edward. I got to thinking about that accident in Phoenix and I realized that it wasn't an accident, that something terrible actually happened to my baby girl. From then on out, I made it clear verbally and non that I preferred Jacob to be with Bella.

Soon after Bella spends the night at the Cullens, she comes back saying she's engaged to Edward. I was so furious with her. We argued, more than once about it until she finally said that she wanted something more permanent than what I had with her mother. That shut me up, good too. I finally saw what it was that kept her hanging on to Edward the way she did. I sat her down and we finally talked. Just talked about everything and I learned that I was a shitty father to my own daughter. Here I helped you raise the girls and Jacob, then I leave my own daughter to fend for herself."

"You can't blame that part on yourself, Charlie. That was all Renee's fault," Billy said trying to encourage his friend and hoping that he would drop the guilt he carried around, still.

"Thanks for trying to help." Charlie tells Billy. Charlie was glad to finally get everything off his chest and into the open. "I'm not going to lie, I was mad at you for a while."

"I know. I just couldn't figure out why," Billy said honestly.

"It's because I felt that you should have warned me about everything. Until I thought about it. You're the Chief of your tribe. You still have to put the needs of all your members first. Once I thought of it that way, I knew I could let go of my anger towards you. I decided then, that if Bella was going to be involved with the supernatural, then I rather it be with the wolf I knew. The only person who could bring life out of Bella."

"Jacob."

"Jacob," Charlie agreed.

"This is a lot to take in. I'm so sorry that you went through all of this on your own. I wish that I could have helped," Billy said earnestly with tears building in his eyes.

"It's alright. I know that you have to answer to the council about many things. So, I figured that this came under that jurisdiction." Charlie tells Billy.

The pair just looked at each other, shook hands and started watching the game again.

As the dads were talking, Jacob made it to the Swan's house. Only Bella wasn't there. Both Jacob and his wolf began to worry. They knew that Edward wasn't one to give up easily or fairly. They had to find Bella, fast. Jacob thought and thought of possible places that Bella would run to and then it hit him. Their driftwood tree! Bella almost always ran there to think or just to get away.

Jacob ran as fast as he could through the short cut he found long ago during his nightly treks to Bella's window. Jacob didn't want to give up hope, but fear is a difficult feeling to shake. However, it can be a great motivator. Jacob didn't know what he would say to her, but he knew that he would have to listen, really listen, in order to move forward. Bella was worth it, and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope that this chapter funds everyone well as can be. Please forgive the delay between chapters. Real life has unfortunately gotten in the way of creativity. Nevertheless, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

Bella was having a difficult time trying to get through the sand in her heels and dress. Tears were still streaming down her face. Her soul was mourning the loss of her best friend and the lover of her heart. Grief like nothing she's ever felt crashed upon her like the waves in the ocean. The sky was dark and grey just like her life at the moment. After falling for the twentieth time, Bella took off her heels and tossed them as far as she could. That one rebellion lead to Bella ripping off her veil and letting the wind carry it away. Bella wanted out of the confining dress, but she would need assistance with all of the buttons to get out of it. So with a huff of resignation, Bella lifts up the hem of her dress and continues her trek to the one place that was always hers and Jacob's: the white washed and sand blasted smooth driftwood tree.

Bella reaches the tree. Instead of climbing up to sit, Bella just plops down right in front of it into the sand and let the tree hold her upright. Bella just stares out into the ocean and wonders when her life had taken such an unlucky turn. Before now, Bella would never admit it to anyone, even herself, that the Cullens had changed her life for the worse. However, now that she lost the man she truly loves and has severely disappointed her father, Bella couldn't figure out how to fix things.

Some time passes and she hears people, but can tell that they were giving her a wide berth. Still watching the ocean Bella was lost in thought. 'Who wants to come near a sad and depressed bride? I hope the tribe doesn't have any weird stories about one.'

"What the fuck are you doing here Swan? Don't you have an animated corpse to marry? Why are you dirtying up my beach?"

"Hello, Paul. It's always a pleasure to be in your company. How are you today?" Bella sarcastically replies.

"I was just fine, until I found you here."

"Well this is the public section of First Beach, so you can doggy paddle yourself to the other side so that you don't have to deal with me," Bella said sullenly.

"First of all bitch, every grain of sand belongs to the Quileutes and no matter where I go it's all my beach and you're still unwanted. Go take your whiny crybaby ass somewhere else. You're scaring off the people we actually want to visit here," Paul retorted nastily. Paul was enjoying getting easy verbal punches in on Bella since both Sam and Jacob ordered him to never physically harm her. For the life of him, Paul just couldn't understand why she gained protection and affection from some of the most badass supernatural beings.

"Fine! We wouldn't want your precious beach to get sullied anymore by my despicable presence."

"Yes! Finally, you get it bitch! Damn, for all of your book smarts, you sure are stupid when it comes to common sense. Man, I am so glad that Jacob ran off and left you the hell alone. Now maybe his balls have finally grown and he can do the job he turned down for you."

"What, wait. What do you mean?"

"What? What do you mean? Don't act stupid, little girl. Jacob not only turned down his rightful place as Alpha for you, but he also gave up on all of the free ass that's been thrown at him. He is the chief's son you know. What better prize and honor for a Quileute woman than to score him? Now, that you're out of the way maybe he can actually do his duty to the tribe and leave your pale faced ass alone," Paul tells Bella gleefully. Almost nothing is better for Paul than seeing the despair and hopelessness on Bella's face. He couldn't stop the grin on his face nor the hackling laughter as he watched Bella run and trip over her ridiculous wedding dress.

Bella ran as fast as she could to get away from Paul's cruelty. His words ran repeatedly through her mind as she got into the Monster and drove off. Tears blurred her vision as she drove. The only thing keeping her from getting into an accident was the honking of car horns as people drove to the beach. Bella finally noticed how much different the weather was in La Push than Forks.

In La Push, the weather was very warm and sunny. A day at the beach would be the perfect way to spend time today. However, if one were to look over Forks, it looked all dark and gloomy. As if a torrential downpour was imminent. No wonder people, including herself were fleeing to La Push. Bella continued driving and recognized the wooded area as Jacob's woods. Her heart began to hammer in her chest with the desire to run to the little red house. Unfortunately, Paul's cruel words breaks her out of her thoughts. Bella hurriedly pulls off only to break quickly. A blur of grey and black jutted out in front of her car stopping her from going any further. Bella jumped out of her car and ran in the direction she saw Embry go in.

"Embry! Embry!" Bella calls out the deeper into the woods she went. Bella was starting to feel foolish running after a wolf. As if she could catch up to it in her get up. So Bella stops and her tired legs give out and she crumbles to the leafy ground. Bella's tears began to fall again.

"Where did I go wrong?" Bella lamented to herself.

"Well you dated and agreed to marry a vampire for starters." Bella heard Embry say in front of her. Bella was startled by his sudden presence.

"Yup, still got it. The ability to make girls hearts beat aflutter just with my presence alone," Embry jokes.

"Oh, shut up, jerk," Bella says as she giggles. "You know very well that you startled me by your silent approach."

"Be that as it may," Embry began with a smile that slowly left as he contemplated his next words. "Bella, why are you here chasing after me when you should be at your wedding?"

Shame once again fills Bella's heart and mind. She drops her eyes so that Embry couldn't see her face anymore. Embry sat down in front of her and took Bella's hands into his own. Embry rubbed his thumbs over Bella's knuckles hoping to soothe her into talking.

"I... I ran from my wedding," Bella stutters.

"I can see that, but what I don't know is why?" Embry asks.

"Because Jacob gave up on me and I just couldn't go through with marrying Edward…" Bella began to explain when Embry drops her hands.

" You cannot be serious! Are you out of your mind? You've strung Jake around for so long that now that he's stopped chasing you, you start chasing him? What's going on in that fucked up head of yours?" Embry rants as he springs away from Bella. He just looks at her and knows that she's telling him the truth.

"Bella, we may be cool and sorta friends, but Jake is more than my best friend and pack brother, he's my brother and I refuse to have him continually hurt by you! What is wrong with you, girl?!" Embry asks exasperated with Bella and her flip flopping ways.

"I never wanted to string Jake along. I tried to let him go, but I just couldn't. HE couldn't. It was like he became such a part of me that when he left, I was only partially myself. Like part of my soul was missing."

"Okay Bella, but that still doesn't explain why you are here and not there."

Bella sighed trying to gather her scattered thoughts. "Jake came back and was at the wedding. As I was walking out, I caught a glimpse of him and my heart felt alive again. It was as if I could breathe again. I was already having doubts before Jacob came back. I was just being stubborn and I felt guilty," Bella began to explain.

"But, that's no excuse! Why didn't you say something? Anything?!"

"To WHO? None of you would talk to me. Edward and Alice watched my every move like prison wardens. When was I supposed to be able to do something? Anything? Huh? For all of you all's self-righteous attitudes, no one and I mean No One talked to me. Everyone just gave up on me… and I did too. Edward was there. Always there and I needed to feel like I hadn't fucked everything up. So no matter how much I bugged Seth about Jacob, I reluctantly went along with Edward and Alice for the wedding," Bella said stopping to see if Embry was even listening.

Unfortunately, Embry heard everything she said but believed none of it. Her past choices and actions blinded Embry from the change that Bella truly made. Embry just looked at Bella for a long time. It seemed as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"Bella, everything that you just said is a bunch of bull. I honestly think that you should leave. Leave the res and most importantly leave Jacob alone. Don't come back, for everyone involved," Embry finally says.

Shocked to her core, the only thing Bella could do is sit there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. All Bella could think was that she has completely lost Jacob now. What would she do now? Embry in all seriousness stepped forward and closes Bella's mouth.

"I'll walk you back to your car. I'm not trying to be mean, but someone has to look out for Jacob and say what everyone else thinks. You may not see it now, but this is for the best," Embry said trying to soften the blow of his last statement.

Bella could feel herself shutdown. She stopped thinking and feeling. All she could do was go through the motions of walking and getting to her car so that she could leave. Surprisingly, Bella only stumbles a few times, but manages to get back to the road where she left her car.

"Look, I think that you have a lot of things that you need to get together first. I'm not sure if you and Jake will ever be or are even good for each other. Be safe, Bella. Good bye," Embry tells Bella as he helps her into the car. He steps back, closes the driver side door, pats the frame a few times and Bella takes off.

Both Embry and Bella think about Jacob and how he's better off now. Maybe Jacob will finally become Alpha and find his real match. It's true that Jacob is his own man, but maybe, just maybe this is what Jacob needs to be what he should be. Neither one of them knows that Jacob is closer than they think.

Jacob makes it to La Push just in time for Paul to phase back in as Embry phases out. Paul starts to think about his encounter with Bella. He can't control the glee he feels now that he was able to tell Bella off. Getting her to cry was just a bonus, Paul snickers.

As Paul continues his patrol a sudden wind comes his way taking his breath away. Paul stops and looks around hoping to find something he could tear apart. Nothing jumps out at Paul until something hits him from behind and roughly shoves Paul down. Disoriented, Paul tries to come to grips with whatever is going on. Paul's vision clears and he sees Jacob standing over him snarling.

"What did you do?" Jacob mentally asks. If there ever was a time that Jacob was glad to have the mind link with his Pack, this is certainly one of them.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Paul yells back.

"Don't play with me. Don't you dare fucking play with me Lahote! I got a glimpse of your little stunt concerning Bella. I also heard your thoughts and the happiness you had for making her cry and run away. What is wrong with you? Are you that unhappy that you want everyone else miserable too?" Jacob states.

"So what! Yeah, I did it and I enjoyed every minute of it, too! Seeing her cry and crumble without Sam and especially you, always saving her sorry lily white ass, just made my day! I won't apologize for telling that broad the truth!"

"Lahote, you know nothing about the truth!"

"You're one to talk, Baby Alpha! You're head is so far up her ass that you can't smell the shit all around you!"

"I'm so far up her ass, you say? Look at this and you tell me how far my head is up her ass again," Jacob told Paul as he remembered everything from that day.

"To say that Paul was shocked is an understatement. Remorse flooded Paul. He didn't believe Bella could change, let alone be honest with anyone, especially herself. Nevertheless, Jacob showed Paul everything, including how his wolf came to its final decision about Bella and what they were going to do about it.

"I am so sorry, man. I... I didn't know. I just saw her and heard her excuses and just couldn't take it anymore. But, that's no excuse. I hope you find her and convince her about how you and your wolf feels about her," Paul said after watching everything from Jacob's point of view.

Jacob moved off of Paul. While he accepted Paul's apology, he wasn't ready to forgive and forget, especially if he didn't find Bella before she did something without thinking. Jacob just looked at Paul. Jacob understood his Pack brother's protectiveness and his need to cause pain. However, that was never an excuse to go to the extremes that Paul did.

"Have you tried going back home? She always seems to find herself there," Paul says to Jacob tentatively.

Jacob was shocked at Paul's incredible observation of Bella. It was a great idea since Bella almost always found her way to his door. Jacob's anger towards Paul started to dissipate more and more. Jacob knew that Paul could be a tool, but his loyalty was unbreakable.

"Thanks man. I didn't think of that," Jacob said honestly, even a bit bashfully.

"That's why I'm the brains of this operation. Tsk. I mean seriously, you hang around with the Joker and the bookworm waaay to much…" says Paul.

Jacob just chuckled at Paul's, unsurprisingly accurate, observation.

" Yeah, you're right, but at least I am not the one in a bromance with Sam and Jared," Jacob teased.

"Hey, at least my bromance is with some manly men and not dorks like those other two...Wait a minute what did you say? Hell, what did I just say?" Paul says while struggling to admit what he really thought.

Jacob just grinned at Paul. "Well the womanizer does have deeper feelings. I'm really proud of you, Paul."

"Shut it, Black. I don't need your smartass comments right now. By the way, don't you have a girl to find?"

"You're right, I do," replies Jacob with a smile. With a two finger salute Jacob runs off and phases into his wolf to travel faster. After some time Jacob comes upon his house and sees Charlie's cruiser, but not Bella's car.

Jacob was beginning to become frustrated because it seems as if he keeps just missing Bella. Out if the corner of his eye, Jacob spots Embry in the woods by his house. He decides that talking to Embry wouldn't hurt and may help him find where Bella went. Jacob never noticed the track marks on the road that leads to his house, nor the footprints in the loose dirt. He loped along until he met up with Embry.

"Hey, bro. Has Bella come this way?" Jacob asks Embry. Jacob anticipated meet his love so much that he almost missed the nervous thought Embry had until he too shut down his thoughts. Jacob began to have a sinking feeling in his stomach as he started piecing together everything.

"Not you too! Embry how could you?! You of all people know how I feel about Bella!" Jacob mentally yells at Embry.

"Look, man. I did what I did for you! You need to move on! That girl isn't worth all of this pain that you went through!" Embry exclaims. Jacob knew that Embry felt that he was doing the right thing, but like Paul until recently, neither knew what happened or why he was so adamant about finding Bella.

"I am only going to explain this once Embry. I'm going to talk to you and not kick your ass like I just did Lahote…"

"What do you mean?" Embry says startled by the vehemence of Jacob's tone.

"I mean that I just kicked Paul's ass for his actions against Bella. I know that you did something too, but I do know that your actions wouldn't be malicious, but more calculating. So before I force you, tell me what happened when you saw Bella."

Embry really took notice of his brother for the first time. The old Jacob wasn't standing in front of him. Here is a new man who accepted and embraced himself and his responsibilities. The drastic change in his brother was startling, but not nearly unwelcome as he originally feared.

"Fine. I saw Bella. Okay?! I crossed in front of her car before she could go any further. I ran into the woods and she followed. We talked. Sort of…"

"What do you mean "sort of"?"

"I mean that I had to try and get her to make sense because what she was babbling about was confusing. She finally started talking and I made the decision to send her away."

"Send her away? What do you mean?"

Embry could feel the tight coils of restraint starting to loosen as he spoke about Bella and his confrontation. Embry couldn't help but wonder where all of this was coming from. It seems that something more happened than even Bella knew about. Things have certainly changed since Jacob went away.

"We talked. She explained how she felt about you and Cullen, why she looked a hot mess in a ripped and dirty wedding dress, and why she was trying not to find you."

"Embry, that doesn't make sense."

"Look, just let me show you everything. I was a bit confused too. At least you will understand why I acted the way I did."

Embry began to remember his conversation with Bella. He hoped that this will put Jacob's mind to rest. What he was really curious about was Jacob's drastic changes. Sure, Jacob looked the same, but his entire demeanor is different, especially his wolf.

Jacob watched Embry's interaction with Bella. He had to admit that he was beginning to get frustrated with both Embry and Bella thinking that they knew what was best for him. Jacob started to pay more attention when Embry remembered walk her to her car. Seeing everything from Embry's viewpoint made Jacob wish for a simpler time. A time before everything and everyone started going to shit. At this thought Jacob's wolf grumbled.

Jacob's wolf needed to find Bella before it was too late. Both man and wolf knew that Bella was fragile right now and and more pushing and pulling could break her worse than what Cullen did by leaving her in the forest alone. Jacob's wolf became impatient. He felt that they had gathered all the information they needed and should move again to intercept Bella. Neither knew or believed that Edward would leave Bella alone just like that.

"Alright, Embry. I've seen enough. I'm going after Bella, but you better believe that we are going to talk about this when I get back."

"You got it boss. If you don't mind me asking, what gives? How and when did things change, Jacob?"

Jacob showed Embry everything he showed Paul. Embry's mind stuttered to a stop once he realized the entirety of the matter and just how deep things went between Jacob and Bella. Embry was ashamed of his actions, but he held faith that Jacob and Bella could work everything out in the end. Now Embry began to understand the difference in his brother. Jacob's wolf also matured and decided to act as it should. Embry decided to ponder this a bit more after Jacob leaves.

Jacob finish showing Embry everything. Twice he's had to prove and validate not only his feelings, but Bella's as well. This didn't sit right with Jacob. He knew what needed to be done. However, first things first, get the girl then step into Alpha role, retract the treaty his great-grandfather made with the Cullens, and personally kick them out of the state of Washington. With this in mind Jacob nods at Embry and begins to make his way back to the Swan's house. Hopefully, Bella was there, alone, so that he could talk some sense into the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope that everyone is still interested in this story. I hadn't forgotten about it, real life just wanted too much of my time. Please read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I just like playing with her characters and fixing her messes.

Chapter 4

Jacob ran as fast as his wolf could go. Anxiety, fear, hope and love battled in his mind and heart. Even Jacob's wolf was a bit worried about the woman whom, together with his human counterpart, they chose. There's no real way to understand the influence the walking undead has had on her due to their constant exposure. Jacob's wolf knew that there was a reason for the veil between the living and the dead. Two separate states of being were never meant to interact, let alone marry. For the living, there is no running away from or hiding from death. However, there is no life in the dead so anything dealing with the dead would not only be wrong, but a sad and unfulfilled mimicry of everything life has to offer.

Jacob continued his trek to Bella's. Hope and love began to win and boost the man and the wolf's confidence that, in time, everything can be fixed and worked out. There was a lot of honest truths in what both Paul and Embry said to Bella. Nevertheless, the choice of whom he would pursue and how was solely up to Jacob and his wolf. No one else, ever. None of the Pack, his father and the Elders, or Bella herself understood the compulsion and drive Jacob had in his desire to be with the girl. That is all about to change.

Jacob knew that his time away was more than just about him running away from his hurt feelings. He needed that time to fully merge with and understand his wolf. Jacob's wolf has always been patient with his human counterpart. As a human is slower to age, maturity typically is as slow. This is one of the main reasons why Jacob's wolf never pushed the issue of being Alpha. His wolf knew that they needed a mate in order to properly take over. That's the order of things. It's also the reason why everything took so long to become cohesive. Jacob would have never been able to lead the people of his tribe and the Pack if he continued to despise himself, his heritage, and especially his birthright.

All of the negative emotions and loss of control changed just before Bella's wedding. Jacob may not have known, but his wolf sensed the change in the man and woman. Jacob's wolf heard the woman's soul call out for him in sadness, need, and despair. The man was finally able to grow into his own, to not be what others expected, but whom he expected himself to be. Every change brought the man and woman closer to who they are destined to be individually and collectively.

What neither Jacob or Bella comprehended at the time were their true needs. Jacob needed to be strong, dependable, and in charge with a heart of compassion and mercy. While it's true that Jacob had taken good care of his father for years, that never gave the man room to grow so that he could care for a Pack, a tribe, and most importantly a family. Jacob the man was, a least before now, never able to meet his own potential being under other people's thumbs. Spending time away on a mental, emotional, and spiritual journey helped Jacob to see things clearly and gain the necessary insight into the big picture and the minute details.

Spending the necessary time away from his duties at home, to Sam, his Pack, and tribe allowed Jacob the room he needed in order to grow into his potential. Now, Jacob had developed the ability to carry the heavy weights of responsibility with more ease than before. If Jacob's wolf had been adamant about taking his rightful place, chaos would have followed in no time. Leading with no guidance, trust, or help is a recipe for disaster and it would have happened. This type of wisdom comes with age, experience, and time away to properly reflect on the issues at hand.

Bella, in turn, needed to see, understand, and acknowledge her flaws and shortcomings all the while embracing the good within. Sadly enough, Bella despised who she is so much. This allowed for predators to move in for the literal kill. But no more. If it was one of the last things Jacob did for Bella, he would make her see the good that is actually inside her.

With this in mind Jacob continued on. Upon reaching the end of the wooded area around Bella's house, Jacob spotted a car. Not wanting to take any chances, Jacob jumps into the tree by Bella's room. After shimmying up the side of the tree and wall, Jacob peers into Bella's bedroom. Noting that no one was there, Jacob pried open her window and quietly slipped through. On soundless feet Jacob walked to Bella's door. Jacob took in a deep inhalation to figure out who was really in the house. The stench of dead bodies, blood, and a sickening sweet undertone permeated Bella's room making it hard for him to truly understand who is or isn't in her house.

Silently, Jacob inched open Bella's bedroom door and fresh air whizzed inside. Jacob greedily breathed in the new air hoping to help clear his lungs and sinuses. After several deep breaths Jacob was finally able to differentiate between the smells in Bella's house. The stench of vampire was all over the house, Jacob still had a hard time finding the scents of the living beings in the home.

Jacob opened the door more and followed his nose. A stray thought of appreciation for his wolf flashed through his heart. Now that Jacob's heart was in the right place, he could see more things clearly. Going down the stairs, Jacob then walked through the kitchen until he found the Swan's mudroom/laundry room.

Inside, Bella stood with her back facing the now open sliding door. Bella desperately tried to undo all of the intricate buttons on her now dirty, ripped, and hated dress. For a brief second Jacob just watched in awe as Bella struggled and squirmed almost gracefully in her dress. Her hair had come loose all around her shoulders. To Jacob, Bella never looked better. Jacob and his wolf settled in contentment as they watched their future mate shed the last connection to her hateful past.

"Do you need some help with that?" Jacob asks Bella suddenly.

Bella stopped moving. She knew that voice almost better than her own. She could hear the smirk in his voice, but fear of rejection and the unknown kept her rooted to her spot. Bella's heart skipped a frantic beat as she tried to collect herself.

"Um...Yeah. This is so embarrassing, but could you help me with these buttons?"

"Sure, sure. Just turn around and hold still."

"Okay, sure. Uh...Thanks by the way." Bella said nervously.

"You're welcome. But, why are you so nervous, Bells? It's only me. I've seen you in a swimsuit before, remember?" Jacob asks as he begins to unbutton the dreaded wedding dress.

"I know that, Jake. It's just...argh! This is different, okay?!"

"How's it different? I don't get why you're so worked up about this." Jacob responds and stops undoing Bella's dress.

Exasperated Bella responds back "It just is! No one has seen me in such an intimate way, save Alice, and now you. I just don't want to, sheesh I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"Honey, you never have to worry with me. You've always been perfect in my eyes. You just never believed me. I will finish this and leave you to change. There are some things we need to talk about."

"Sure, Jake. I…"

"Just let me finish and then we can talk." Jacob says as he hurries to finish his job.

Once Bella has been freed from her buttons, Jacob runs his hands up and down her back then walks away leaving Bella to change. Stunned by Jacob's forward behavior, Bella turns to speak, but finds herself alone already. Trepidation about what she'll learn once she talks with Jacob fills Bella's heart and she slowly slinks out of the mudroom to go to her bedroom. Surprisingly, Bella doesn't trip going upstairs. Upon entering her room, Bella rushes to change out of her dress. While she doesn't want to talk about what happened, Bella knew that she couldn't keep Jacob waiting for too long before he came upstairs to get her.

Bella changes into her most comfy clothes. There's no need to get fancy, Bella decided. Bella leaves her room and heads back down the stairs. She looks for Jacob in her kitchen, but doesn't find him there. Bella keeps going until she sees Jacob standing by her father's chair. She then takes a seat on the couch, rings her hands and waits for Jacob to start talking.

"Look, I'm going to apologize for how Paul and Embry behaved with you. While I understand why they did the things they did, and said what they said, it doesn't take away the fact that it was rude behavior. However, many of the things they said are true," Jacob began.

"Jake, you don't have to apologise for your brothers. They were only looking out for you. I get it, really I do. As far as the truths they told me, I get that too. I completely understand that you don't want anything else to do with me. It's really great that you decided to not leave me hanging about it," Bella says.

"Bells, that's not what I was going to say or something that I would ever do. As long as you'll have me, I'll always "deal" with you. Got it?"

Bella was shocked by what Jacob just said. He really wanted to stay with her, even after everything? Bella had a hard time believing that. Her own experiences with love was making it difficult to see the truth in Jacob's words.

"I know that you've had a hard time with love. I've been around your dad all my life. And even now, I've been here. I see what others don't. You think that there is only one type of love, real love to be had, but there isn't. Many times in life, who we think is our forever just isn't. That doesn't mean that the feelings are invalid, it just means that the right one hasn't come along or has been accepted. I know that you are doubtful of my feelings towards you, but please don't be. My age and imprinting has nothing to do with you and I. In fact, my wolf has chosen you as well, so there's no one else for me, for us, than you. I meant every word that I said to you earlier. The ball's in your court, Bells."

"What do you mean, Jacob? I don't understand. I thought that you would be better off without me. Now you can be the Alpha you were always meant to be. I promise never to bring you down again, but maybe your brothers were right?"

"I see that you weren't listening to a thing that I just said. Becoming or not becoming Alpha had nothing to do with you, but everything to do with me. **I** wasn't ready. **I** did not want to lead or anything else that came with being a wolf. I hate the Cullens, except for the blonde one and the burly guy. Those two don't rub me the wrong way like the others. I don't agree with my Great-grandfather and the treaty he made with them, but I understand why he did so a bit better now.

Not everything that I do or don't do have anything to do with you. What none of you understand, not the Pack, Embry, our fathers, or the Elders understand: is that things had to happen the way they did in order for us to be where we needed to be. There are things that I needed to do in order to be ready for you. The same goes for you too."

"Everything I said earlier is just as true now. I just couldn't imagine my life without you in it, somehow. I was just really afraid of losing you, period. I thought that if I pushed you away then things would be easier. Yet, they weren't."

"I know, Bells. It's time that we stop, grow up and face everything together."

"What about you being next in line to be Chief? Having a pale faced wife certainly wouldn't go well…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jacob interrupts. "My tribe has one of the most open marriage policies, thoughts, and accepting of other, than most tribes. Marrying you will not dim my shine in the least. In fact, since your father is so respected on the Res, it will be more than acceptable for us to be together. Let's start over, honey. I want you to see me, the man, Jacob. Can you do that? Can we try?"

Bella was overwhelmed. Was this the second chance she never hoped to have? Everything Jacob said sounded too good to be true, but Bella knew that Jacob would never lie to her about something this important. Bella made up her mind.

"Yes, we can start over. Hello, my name is Bella." Bella says while holding out her right hand for Jacob to shake.

"Hello Bella. I remember you from when we were younger. You would always play in the mud with me. I knew that I liked your spirit, even then." Jacob tells Bella and smiles as he shakes her hand and watches her skin blossom in her infamous blush.

"It's a warm day today. Are you up for a little adventure?"

"What type of adventure?" Bella asks warily.

"Well, it's this thing we do in La Push where we cliff dive into the ocean. Do you think that sounds like fun?"

"Oh, my gosh! Really?! We can do that?"

"Of course! It'll be fun and totally safe. I promise to not let you get hurt. Hurry up and get your swimsuit."

" Yes, sir!" Bella fake saluted and jogged her way up to her room to get ready. She couldn't believe her luck. Just when Bella felt unlucky and that she was losing the best thing that happen to her, she finds out while yes, things have changed, they have changed for the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thanks for still reading and being apart of this story. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with them for a bit.**

Chapter 5

Alice searched the wooded land surrounding the Cullen's property. She couldn't get a good location for Edward because he kept changing his mind about where he was going to brood. Alice normally would feel sorry for Edward, but not today. Seeing Bella come alive at her wedding when she saw Jacob again honestly reminded her of how she, Rose, and even Esme react when their men come around. Bella never reacted that way with Edward. Alice knew then, even with Rose gloating over the fact that Bella chose to live and leave Edward looking stupid at the alter, that something needed to be done. Alice just had to find Edward and talk to him. Maybe things could be salvaged, in time.

Edward knew that Alice was looking for him. She always did whenever he was hurt or just embarrassed. 'How could Bella do this to me? They were meant to be together. Alice had seen it herself! It was that damn Dog's influence on my sweet Bella. It just had to be…' Edward thought. He was distracted by his own inner monologue and Alice was able to find him.

Edward waited for Alice to meet up with him. He was totally surprised when he couldn't get a good read on her thoughts. This worried Edward. Normally Alice would be like an open book for him, but not today. Curiosity won out over his trepidation and Edward waited to speak with her. Surely the situation could be saved somehow. Edward began to feel rejuvenated. Hope was blossoming in his mind of all of the possible ways to get Bella back and completely out of that detestable Dog's influence.

Edward leaned against the tree. He didn't want to get his Armani wedding suit dirty or ripped. He wanted to look his best for when he and Alice caught up with Bella. Edward knew that Bella ultimately ended up at her father's house because of the new GPS technology on his phone that helped him keep track of Bella's whereabouts. Edward took pride in himself for getting the technology on her car. Edward knew that with its help he could always keep Bella safe.

"Edward! There you are! You've sent me on a merry little goose chase trying to find you!" Alice tittered to Edward. Alice knew that keeping her thoughts hidden would peak Edward's curiosity and make it easier to find him.

"Alice! I think that I figured it out! I have a plan for getting Bella back!" Edward began until he had a really good look at Alice's face. He knew that Bella's old death trap would never work again. He made sure of it. So why did Alice look so forlorn?

"Edward, we need to talk. I think that it is best that this is between you and I. We don't want to have any outside interference," says Alice aloud.

"Alice, what's wrong? You don't normally hide your thoughts from me! Is something wrong? Is it Bella?" Edward's initial excitement started to slowly fizzle out.

"Edward! Calm yourself! Even I want to keep my thoughts to myself sometimes. You can't keep going around reading everyone's thoughts without permission. How many times has Carlisle said that? It's that same habit that landed the Volturi right in our doorstep!" Alice said reprimanding Edward.

"Alice, what's come over you?! You've never spoken to me this way!" Edward said.

"Well it's time that I did. I may look like I'm fifteen, but I'm not and neither are you a seventeen year old boy. It's time for us to grow up, Edward" Alice told Edward. This entire wedding fiasco gave Alice the epiphany she needed. Alice just hoped that she could talk some sense into her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, I love you. You're the best brother in the world. However, your obsession with Bella now needs to be over. I know that you were initially attracted to Bella because you can't read her thoughts. But, this travesty of a wedding has gone on for too long. I know that you wanted to experience a wedding like the rest of us. However, I also know that you guilted Bella into marrying you based on your own desire for human experiences. We, or at least **I** , should have known better. What woman, for her wedding, would give up the chance to plan it herself? Bella wanted nothing to do with any of this. Yet, I let your and my own enthusiasm blind me from the facts."

"Pray tell, Alice. What facts are you talking about? I've never guilted her into anything. Everything she has done with me has been her choice to do so…" says Edward with folded arms and a smirk on his face.

"Uh, uh. Not so fast. Everything has not been her choice, ever. Even before she knew about you, you were sneaking into her bedroom watching her sleep. And before you say anything about my visions, I understand them a whole lot better now. I saw Bella as one of us, because she had no choice but to become a vampire. Your stunt in Volterra made sure of that. The idea of becoming a vampire intrigued her to the point of obsession. You were nothing but a means to an end Edward. We all have tried to warn you that the two of you were not meant to be, but you're so stubborn!" Alice says with balled up fists and a stamp of her foot.

Edward was devastated to hear all of this from the one sister he trusted most. For Alice to admit that she was wrong, really hit Edward hard. Alice counted on her gift to be accurate as much as he did. One look at Alice's face erased any lingering doubts that he had. Things with Bella were not meant to be. Just as Edward was about to admit defeat, he saw the vision that Alice couldn't stop. He saw Bella jumping off the same cliff as before. Where is the Dog? He should have been with her! Edward knew that Bella was going on to Quileute lands, but he didn't care. He had to save Bella, even if it was from herself. With this thought in mind Edward took off.

Edward didn't stick around to see that Alice's vision suddenly cut off. Bella was actually laughing just before the vision went away. Alice knew that Jacob was right there with Bella and there was no need to worry. Once Alice's sight cleared she noticed that Edward was gone.

"Oh, crap! That idiot! He always wants to be a knight in shining armor, but all he does is make bad situations worse!" Alice spoke to herself out loud. She reached into the bodice of her dress and pulled out her cell phone. Alice dialed Jasper's number hoping that he will answer.

"Come on, Jas! Pick up the phone!" Alice mumbled.

The other line answered.

Jasper's southern drawl spoke up. "Ally? What's wrong darlin'? Having a hard time finding Edward?"

"Oh, Jas! Something terrible is going to happen!"

"Well hold on pretty lady. Calm yourself and tell me what's going on."

"Jas, I found Edward. I admitted that I had been wrong this whole time and that he has been too. I had a vision of Bella jumping off of the same cliff as before, but this time she looked happy and it was suddenly cut off. I knew then that she was around at least one wolf. When I was able to see normally again, Edward had disappeared."

"Shit! That silly ninny ran straight for that Indian's land, didn't he? No, no, don't bother telling me. I already know the answer to that. That fool wants to get killed. So let him. He's nothing but a waste of space and I, for one, am sick of cleaning up his mess!" Jasper says heatedly. Alice knew better than to stop Jasper during one of his rants. They didn't happen often, but when it did, he always spoke the truth as he saw it.

"Jas, you know that we can't let that happen! As much as you disagree, we need him. He has to be saved, no matter what!"

"Fine! I'll tell Carlisle that his little precious boy has ran off to get his fool self killed." Jasper says exasperated.

With a small smile on her face Alice tells Jasper thank you and hangs up. Knowing that trying to catch up to Edward on her own wouldn't help matters, Alice ran back to the estate.

Bella had gotten ready. She and Jacob were on their way to La Push. Jacob insisted that all of the windows be let down as to allow fresh air to clear out the stink in the truck. Bella drove as Jacob almost had his entire head outside of the car trying to get some clean air

The pair reached the cliff in no time. Memories of times before floated through her mind. Hopefully, going to the cliff this time around will create better ones. At least these memories will be with the man she truly loves.

"Well, I for one am glad that there are no storms brewing over the ocean right now," Jacob comments.

"True. I obviously wasn't in the best frame of mind when I jumped then," Bella replies honestly.

"As I see it, you have a score to settle. What's it going to be?"

"Just thinking about that time, it boggles my mind right now. I was certifiably crazy then. How in the world did I let myself get to that point? I mean I grew up with Renee! Certainly that should have gave me **something** to go by?" Bella exclaimed.

Suddenly Jacob catches some familiar scents on the wind.

"Man! Of all the times! I finally have her to myself and here they come," Jacob groans to himself.

"Jake? What's going on? Who's coming?"

"We are Buttercup," Leah answers for Jacob.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asks his Pack.

At first no one wanted to answer his question. Both Jacob and Bella could tell that something was going on. A shift in attitudes, so to speak. Just as Jacob was about to ask again, Brady answers.

"We felt you, both of you once you came back to the Rez. It's freaky, I know…"

"What do you mean?" Bella couldn't help asking.

"What the kid so eloquently stated: we can feel you. We felt you guys as soon as you crossed the boundary and we felt the need to follow," Paul says.

"So what does this mean?" asks Jacob.

"It means that the true Alpha and his rightful mate have arrived," Sam steps forward to explain.

Sam and Jacob look at each other. The atmosphere was getting tense. Everyone knew about Jacob's heritage. So, what did this shift in power mean for the Pack? Sam unexpectedly drops to one knee in front of Jacob. All of the other wolves follow.

"Sam, everybody, get up. Why are you doing this?" Jacob asks nervously.

"Its because you are Alpha now and we are pledging our desire to follow you," Jared says.

Jacob was surprised by this turn of events. He looks over at Bella and she smiles at him serenely. Even in her eyes there is acceptance of him and his power.

"I don't know what to say. I...I'm really humbled by all if this," Jacob tells everyone.

"Get used to it Baby Alpha. I mean Alpha. You actually earned the title. I can respect that," says Paul.

"Wait a minute! Paul? You're giving me compliments and swearing loyalty to me? Are we on candid camera?" jokes Jacob. Everyone laughs.

"No, dipshit, I mean Jake. I meant what I said about you earning your place. You didn't take it just because you were born to it, but I can tell, we all can tell that you and your wolf are finally one and can lead us," replies Paul.

"Wow, Paul! Who knew you had it in you to be smart, diplomatic, and even wise. I'm actually impressed," says Leah.

"Thanks. That's not all I have going on. Let's see if I can make your kitten purr…" Paul says as he slides over to Leah.

"Oh my goodness! I can't even give you a compliment, which is rare, without you twisting it! I take back everything I said!" Leah says as she pushed Paul away from her.

"Yeah, Paul. Leave the lady alone. No one wants the nastiness you have in your pants," Embry says speaking up for the first time.

"Oh, so the bookworm thinks he can stand up to a real man," replies Paul.

"Alright, alright. That's enough jokes. Put your junks away. Since you all decided to follow Bells and I to the cliff, why don't we jump? We'll officially initiate and welcome the new members of the Pack," Jacob says to not only diffuse the situation, but to also get back to what he originally intended to do.

"Well since this sausage party is pretty lame, Buttercup and I will go first," Leah says as she runs towards Bella, scoops her up and jumps over the cliff side. Leah let's out a loud whoop as Bella laughs all the way down into the water.

"Ah, man! Now we have two crazy chicks to deal with! I have to tell Grandfather about this! He's going to have a fit!" jokes Quil.

"Dude, really? Did you not just see what I did? Jared questions Quil.

"Yeah, I did. I saw the two main girls in this Pack bond and have fun. Sheesh, where's Bella been all this time? All of the bitching that could have been stopped. No offense, Sam," Quil says.

Sam just looks at Quil. Sam's not quite mad because there is some truth in what Quil said. However, it makes Sam give up Leah in his heart. He realizes that Leah wasn't the only one holding on to the past. "None, taken. In fact you're right."

Everyone turns and look at Sam. Disbelief is evident on all of their faces. No one ever expected Sam to tell Quil that he is right. Least of all Quil.

"Let's let bygones be bygones , right?" Sam says as he pushes Quil over the cliff.

Taking their cues from Sam the rest of the guys start jumping and throwing Collin and Brady over the edge. The last two standing on the cliff was Jacob and Embry. The two watched the others as they landed in the water and began to splash around. They couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"I'm really proud of you, you know. You've finally come into your own and you even got the girl. Those are some major accomplishments," Embry tells Jacob.

Again, Jacob was humbled. Embry's compliments weren't only important because they're Pack brothers, but the fact that his little brother actually looked up to him. In so many words, but that's they way they've always been towards each other. Jacob didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about replying. Just jump already!" Embry says as he jumps over the cliff.

Jacob waits until his brother lands in the water. He looks at his Pack and feels pride swell in both his heart and his wolf's. Everything is as it should be they decided. With that thought Jacob jumps off as well.

Edward couldn't believe what he saw. He started running knowing that Alice wouldn't keep up. Edward knew that he had to get a good head start before his family followed and tried to stop him. Edward's thoughts were consumed with images of Bella doing crazy things with Jacob doing nothing to stop her.

Bella always had a penchant for danger, but this was a bit too much for Edward. He thought 'I always knew that damned Dog was too dangerous to be around Bella. I don't care about the treaty. I have to save her. She won't understand, but when she becomes one of us; she will.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leah admits to Bella about finally understanding how and why Sam imprinted on Emily. She no longer feels as if there's no real purpose for her now. They can speak because the guys are all in the water after collecting wood for a fire to help Bella stay warm. Embry comes along to ask Leah something when they imprint on each other. Bella sees everything. Her gasp alerts Jacob and the others. Paul comments that another one bites the dust.

Embry and Leah are stuck in their own world. No one notices Sam's distraught face. Clearly, Sam still loved Leah. She was his first love. However, now he knew that he had to let her go. What more could he do when his Ancestors decided that they weren't right for each other?

"You knew that this was going to happen one day. Be happy for her. At least Embry will and can treat Leah right and the way she deserves", Jacob tells Sam as he pats him on the back.

"I will. I mean, I am. She deserves the best. It's just really hard seeing what could have been, yet finally see its end," said Sam.

"Well, now you see how she felt for so long. Let it go, Sam. You're happy with Emily. Let Leah be happy as well."

"Don't think that I haven't noticed that the two strongest women went to the true Alpha and his brother, Jacob."

"I won't deny what's in these genes. But I do know that we will love those women and protect them with our hearts and lives. Come on Sam, let's go so that my dad and the elders can know about these imprints."

Jacob and Sam leave the water to join the rest of the Pack. Heartfelt congratulations were passed all around. The importance of a double imprint wasn't lost on anyone. Just how important it was remained a mystery.

Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and began to walk down the beach. Jacob had told them that he and Bella would meet them at his house. There was much to be discussed with Billy Black. As they walked, Jacob noticed how quiet and sullen Bella was.

"What's wrong, Bells? Don't tell me that everything is fine because your face and actions speak differently," Jacob says.

"I was just thinking, really. So much has changed in such a short amount of time. It's kind of hard for me to wrap my head around everything," Bella responds.

"True. What's hard to get? Everything is going the way that it always should. We have each other, the Pack, and our families," Jacob says.

Yet taking a good look at Bella, Jacob came to the realization that both Embry and Leah imprinted on each other and he hasn't imprinted on Bella.

"Look, stop worrying about if I will imprint. I never will. That should reassure you."

Bella looks at Jacob and decided to be completely honest. "How? How can I stop worrying? Embry and Leah have seen each other for so long and now, all of a sudden, they imprint. On each other! Why? Why is it a double imprint? What does that mean for you? For me? I can't help but see the end long before we even have a beginning,"

"You see Bella, that is where you're wrong…"

"Wrong? I'm wrong? What am I wrong about, Jacob? Things are happening in plain sight! How else am I to interpret things?"

"First, don't you remember how the entire Pack felt us, not anyone else, just US when we stepped foot on Quileute land? That's not a coincidence. Sam gave up his position of Alpha to me, without a fight. One cliff dive ingrained you into the Pack, always. And yes, Embry and Leah imprinted. None of these events are random, honey. The Pack felt us because they're supposed to know when the Alpha and his chosen mate are around. They're to know when to protect us. Just like our brothers in the wild, the Pack has similar order. You had to be accepted. Not because I chose you, but because they chose you, to follow and protect you. Sam gave up his position because I finally stepped into it. An Alpha should have a mate before he starts to lead. Not only does that keep everyone in order, but it sets things in place for the entire Pack. Meaning, while we don't go into heat, some things are still the same. No one in the Pack can have children before us because it's our son who will lead. If we don't have one, that's where Embry and Leah come in. You and Leah are the only women who were available and needed to be chosen. I chose you of my own free will, my unconditional love for you, and because I am 100 percent certain that you are the only one for me. Embry is my brother who now has someone whom he can be himself with. He already knows just how to handle Leah. Leah's imprint on Embry means that no other male will or can touch her or impregnate her. She chose who she wanted to be with. Embry and I share the same blood. It's powerful and the second most powerful woman chose to accept it all. So there's no need for me to imprint. I won't wake up one day and imprint on someone else. You are it for me. You always have been, flaws and all."

"Do you mean that? I just couldn't bear it if you are just trying to make me feel better, Jake."

"Everything that I have said is true. Now is the time for you to know everything. You've decided to fully go through this with me and now things can be told you that weren't before. You are in the best position possible. So stop worrying about what you see and don't see, honey."

"Alright, when you put it that way. Let's hurry up and get to your house. I know that Billy will be proud to hear all of the news."

"You're right. I'm also going to tell your dad everything."

"What?! No?"

"Bells, your father has been a friend to my family for longer than I have been alive. He already knows the stories. He just doesn't know that they're all true. Plus, he loves me and would rather have me as his son-in-law any day."

"Whatever, Jake. I'm sure that Charlie won't be too happy finding out that he's been left in the dark for so long."

"True, but one thing your dad will appreciate is honesty. Let's go, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart. Hmm, I like the sound of that," Bella says smiling sweetly. Not for the first time Bella was glad for Jacob's high body temperature, especially since she was still wet from cliff diving with the Pack.

At the Cullen residence everyone hears about Edward's plan to get Bella back, no matter what.

"I always knew that idiot would do something so stupid as to get himself killed. Was not bringing the Volturi to our doorstep not enough for him? Ugh! I so despise him and his childishness!" spat Rosalie.

"Rose, calm down. We just need to save the idiot from himself. Maybe take him up to Denali. Tanya does have a great rack on her…" Emmett says and looks at Rosalie. Fire was burning in her eyes. Emmett knew that Rose was about to kick his ass for that comment.

"Rosie, I didn't mean it like that! Your rack is the absolute best, babe!"

Rosalie was still unconvinced. Emmett could clearly see it. Thinking fast, Emmett figured out what to say to keep him in their bed tonight. He hoped that it worked because for all of Rose's confidence, she still carried the hurt she was dealt with as a human.

"Oh, really? And what did you really mean, Emmett?"

"Well, I meant that Eddie needs a woman who can meet his needs. I like, no love Bella like a little sister. But, it's been nothing but Hell since Edward started pursuing her. He needs to stop being a pussy and open his eyes to what's in front of him."

"True, but neither Carlisle or Alice will let that happen," Rosalie says while thinking.

Emmett was glad that Rose's anger was diverted elsewhere. He knew that they could straighten things out when they put their heads together. It's a good thing that only minor guards from the Volturi came. They could be easily distracted while this situation was handled. Plus, the Denali coven was still around and that will be a tremendous help.

"We have to act fast. Here's what we'll do," Rosalie says as she explains her plans to Emmett.

The two broke apart to begin their mission to save Edward from himself. Rosalie caught up with Jasper just before he left. Rosalie explained everything and Jasper was happy to hear something other than what he thought of before. Time is of the essence in this situation where chaos and confusion runs rampant.


End file.
